


Win a heart, save a life

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Good timing Doc, Grian is a fool, M/M, Multi Wings AU, Permanent Death AU, Redstone can be bad for one's health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Doc has some important words for Grian, something that definitely needs said after all the shenanigans they've pitted against each other. Unfortunately a bit of TNT also has something to say to the builder.
Relationships: Docm77/Grian, Grian/Docm77, Gridoc
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	Win a heart, save a life

**Author's Note:**

> Using my Multi Wings au because I love it but this does not coincide with any other timelines, I'm just having fun cause it's a Gridoc kind of day.
> 
> Please excuse any typos or bad grammar, I'm afraid of my editor today.

This…. This was the last straw. He’d had enough. At every turn, every chance there was Grian, ruining his plans, ruining his placement in competitions.

Doc… Doc had more than enough.

He was _done._

That was his thoughts anyway, as he landed on the back of Sahara, he wasn’t even sure what this part of the building _did_ and he wasn’t going to go staring at Iskall’s madman redstone to try and guess. He honestly didn’t care enough. What he did care about was having a bit of a chat with Grian, to tell him that he’d won. Doc just wanted this constant madness to calm down, he wanted to tell Grian how he felt…

He turned to see Grian fussing about with a redstone machine that hung over a cliff, it was an absolute mess but Doc quickly realized what Grian was _trying_ to put back together as the builder set down some TNT… and flicked a lever.

Doc’s blood ran cold, it was a TNT dooper but it wasn’t constructed correctly, it wasn’t going to _work_.

“GRIAN!” Doc cried out, rushing across the roof he was on but there wasn’t enough time, wasn’t a long enough delay…

The TNT didn’t fall, it got stuck. Grian didn’t realize anything was wrong…. Not until the blast had gone off and half the machine and Grian himself were plummeting to the catch system below. Doc jumped from the edge of the roof, robotic wings spread and boosting. Smoke trailed off the feathers of Grian’s wings but Doc never got close enough to even touch the builder before he crashed at the bottom. Grian landed with a sickening crunch in the shallow water as blocks splashed down all around him.

Doc landed lightly beside him, kneeling to check for a pulse, there was one but Grian was bleeding badly and it looked like bones might be broken. Doc found himself torn, wishing he had acted fast enough to prevent this but also, glad he’d arrived in time to get Grian help. Honestly, if no one had come by here Grian would be as good as dead. With a bit of focus Doc called out another name.

“Xisuma!” In a blink the Hermit Leader arrived, a scattering of gold light spilling out from where there was once nothing to leave the hermit behind.

“Oh, dear.” Xisuma breathed, hurrying over, his wings still had glowing trails climbing his wings. Quickly the hermit leader hurried over and knelt next to Grian, checking him over. There was a slight shake to Xisuma’s head then a wave of his hand. That gold light rose up and there was a twisting, jerking sensation that would have sent Doc stumbling if he wasn’t already kneeling. Now though, he was kneeling beside Grian’s bed in his base, the builder carefully laid out.

“I’ll tend his wounds while you get supplies.” Doc offered and Xisuma nodded, taking off. The glow had receded back to just the moons on Xisuma’s wings so Doc guessed the Leader was a bit spent. That was of little concern right that moment though so Doc set down an enderchest and dug out his shulker of first aid supplies. He pulled out everything he knew he’d need and laid them on the lid of the enderchest before turning to Grian.

His body was hurt too badly to attempt getting the sweater off properly so Doc did the necessary thing and cut it off instead, he hoped the builder would forgive him. Still, it had to be done and once it was out of the way Doc could see just how bad the injuries were. It looked like Grian had landed mostly on his left side and arm, it looked bad. It looked bad but Doc had seen worse and that gave him a little hope. He was no stranger to dealing with this kind of thing and by the time Xisuma returned Doc already had Grian’s arm in a splint. The worst of the wounds bandaged and Doc was carefully removing burned and broken feathers.

“You know Doc, at times I forget how efficient you are as a medic,” Xisuma admitted, setting down a shulker that rattled with potions.

“Can’t let my fellow hermits suffer,” Doc said, glancing up at the leader.

“You’re a good hermit, Doc. I’m more than certain Grian will be alright with you looking after him.” Xisuma noted, handing a couple of potions over.

“I’ll do my best, with these he should be back on his feet in no time Xisuma.” Doc assured the Leader and after Xisuma checked Grian over one more time he headed off. Doc set about administering the potions, really giving the healing a kick in the arse. That done he went back to cleaning up Grian’s wing, which luckily wasn’t broken.

“Nngh.” Grian mutters after a few hours, the sun was starting to set.

“Hey…” Doc said in the softest tone he could manage, it was still somewhat gruff but he hoped the sentiment was clear enough.

“Wha-” Grian started to say but he tried to move and ended up crying out in pain instead.

“Easy, Grian you hurt yourself bad and you’re very lucky I’d come to find you or you’d be dead,” Doc stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh… the concrete… machine.” Grian muttered.

“You should never attempt building something like that without proper training but especially never alone!” Doc’s voice took on a stern edge and Grian turned his head to meet Doc’s gaze.

“You’re certainly worked up,” Grian noted weakly, hurting.

“Of course I am, you scared me I thought you were going to die for a moment there!” Doc said firmly, annoyance almost slipping into his tone.

“I wouldn’t have thought you cared,” Grian admitted, looking a little concerned, or perhaps confused.

“Why wouldn’t I Grian… that’s actually something I came to talk to you about in the first place. I needed to tell you…” Doc trailed off, looking for the right words.

“Tell me what?” Grian asked, curiosity overriding any discomfort.

“You win,” Doc said simply, the answer rolling off his tongue without much consideration.

“I… what did I win?” Grian asked in confusion.

“My heart,” Doc answered with a shrug. Confusion shifted to blatant shock then melted into something very warm.

“Doc… I had no idea…” Grian said softly, reaching his good hand up to rest on Doc’s arm.

“It’s… only if you’ll have it.” Doc shrugged.

“I won _your_ heart. Doc I’ll love you until the end of time, why do you think I pester you so much?” Grian said with that mischievous grin of his, reaching up to grab one of the lapels of Doc’s tattered lab coat. He gave the gentlest of tugs but Doc didn’t resist, following the pull down and meeting the builder’s lips with his own. The kiss was everything Doc had imagined, had wished for, and more. It sent his mechanical heart into overdrive. For the first time in Doc’s life, he actually **felt** whole.


End file.
